Kombat X Garterbelt Saga/Rival Cutscene
w.i,p Garterbelt Version Panty Anarchy & Stocking Anarchy vs. Layla the FoxSkunk & Dr. EggPlankton STAGE: ???? Amy Rose & Cream the Rabbit Vs. Layla the FoxSkunk & Dr. EggPlankton STAGE: ???? Robbie Rotten & Mr. Clipboard Vs. King Sombra & Vertigo STAGE: ???? Pyrrha & Starfire Vs. Scorpion & Inferno STAGE: ???? Johnny Gat & Trevor Phillips Vs. Undertaker & Kane STAGE: ???? Nakoruru & Rimururu Vs. Piston Hondo & Liu Kang STAGE: ???? Jimmy & Flame Princess Vs. Sub-Zero & Blizzard STAGE: ???? Talim & Fluttershy Vs. Scourge the Hedgehog & Fiona Fox STAGE: ???? Mumbo & Dr. Robotnik Vs. SpongeJack-100 & PatrickJack-434 STAGE: ???? Ginger Powder & Sp00n Vs. Ninja Kong & Sumo Kong STAGE: ???? Kitana & Shaundi Vs. Lu Bu & Diao Chan STAGE: ???? SMB2 Toad & Zelda 2 Link Vs. Sheeva & Kintaro STAGE: ???? Scanty & Kneesocks Vs. Vector the Crocodile & King Hippo STAGE: ???? Oleg & Crypto Vs. Vezon & Vezok STAGE: ???? KillBane & Cyrus Temple Vs. Zavok & Zeena STAGE: ???? Timmy's Dad & Hugh Neutron Vs. Ed & Soda Popinski STAGE: ???? Sayaka Miki & Kyoko Sakura Vs. Zazz & Zomom STAGE: ???? Specter & Monkey Pink Vs. Kano & Kunimitsu STAGE: ???? Heavy & Spyper Vs. Orbot & Cubot STAGE: ???? Jiggly & Uni-Kitty Vs. Disco Kid & Johnny Cage STAGE: ???? Steven Star Vs. Little Mac STAGE: ???? Minion Vs. Piraka Chaos (Final Boss vs. Final Boss) STAGE: PANDORA'S BOX TBC Kombat Version Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk vs. Amy Rose & Cream the Rabbit STAGE: ???? Layla the FoxSkunk & Dr. EggPlankton Vs. Amy Rose & Cream the Rabbit STAGE: ???? King Sombra & Vertigo Vs. Robbie Rotten & Mr. Clipboard STAGE: ???? Scorpion & Inferno Vs. Pyrrha & Starfire STAGE: ???? Undertaker & Kane Vs. Johnny Gat & Trevor Phillips STAGE: ???? Piston Hondo & Liu Kang Vs. Nakoruru & Rimururu STAGE: ???? Sub-Zero & Blizzard Vs. Jimmy & Flame Princess STAGE: ???? Scourge the Hedgehog & Fiona Fox Vs. Talim & Fluttershy STAGE: ???? SpongeJack-100 & PatrickJack-434 Vs. Mumbo & Dr. Robotnik STAGE: ???? Ninja Kong & Sumo Kong Vs. Ginger Powder & Sp00n STAGE: ???? Lu Bu & Diao Chan Vs. Kitana & Shaundi STAGE: ???? Sheeva & Kintaro Vs. SMB2 & Zelda 2 Link STAGE: ???? Vector the Crocodile & King Hippo Vs. Scanty & Kneesocks STAGE: ???? Vezon & Vezok Vs. Oleg & Crypto STAGE: ???? Zavok & Zeena Vs. KillBane & Cyrus Temple STAGE: ???? Ed & Soda Popinski Vs. Timmy's Dad & Hugh Neutron STAGE: ???? Zazz & Zomom Vs. Sayaka Miki & Kyoko STAGE: ???? Kano & Kunimitsu Vs. Specter & Monkey Pink STAGE: ???? Orbot & Cubot Vs. Heavy & Spyper STAGE: ???? Disco Kid & Johnny Cage Vs. Jiggly & Uni-Kitty STAGE: ???? Little Mac Vs. Steven Star STAGE: ???? Little Mac: (practicing his boxing punches) TBC Piraka Chaos Vs. Minion (Final Boss vs. Final Boss) STAGE: PANDORA'S BOX Piraka Chaos: (arrives, noticing Pandora's Box is right in front of him) Finally, the entire universe at my finger tips. (was about to touch Pandora's Box) TBC